Buffy's New World Order
by MrBillyD
Summary: Spike kills Buffy, turing her into a vampire. She promises to never harm Dawn or any of their friends; but she now has the need to hunt kill and eat.
1. Chapter 1

The New Buffy-World Order

Supposing that Spike had not attempted to rape Buffy; but had instead remembered that he was a vampire, and that the chip had stopped working.

I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the Producers of the TV Series, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer.

The New Buffy-World Order

By MrBillyD

1

Spike. Buffy thought. When it comes to guys, I really can pick 'em. First there was Angel. He left so that I could have a normal life. Then there was Riley. He left so that he could have a normal life. Now there's Spike, and with him it's different. I'm never gonna get rid of him. He's here forever!

What was I doing? Fucking a vampire? I'm a vampire slayer. The Vampire Slayer herself! And I was fucking a vampire?

My sister Dawn says, "That's how Buffy deals with Vampires. She either slays them or she lays them."

I couldn't argue with that. Spike wasn't the first, but it was different with Angel. Angel and I were making love. All I was doing with Spike was getting laid. He was my whore, but I wasn't his. He was making love to me, but I was fucking him. Using him. On top of that, I was too ashamed of myself, to let anyone know what was going on between us. Then I finally just got too disgusted with myself.

I told Spike, "I don't love you, and it's killing me, so it's over. I'm sorry. William."

I think that was the only time I ever called him by his real name.

Then the next thing I knew, he was going for a ride on top of Anya, atop the table in the Magic Box, on secretly hidden closed circuit TV, for everyone in the whole world who gets cable-porn to see!

They didn't know the camera was there, but if he'd wanted to hurt me, he'd done a better job of it, than he would have if he'd killed me. If he'd killed me, the pain wouldn't have lasted even a minute. After that I'd now be very comfortably dead, and none of this would be bothering me.

But I'm not dead, so I have to get on with the slaying.

The time was now a few minutes after 11 PM in the Sunnydale Cemetery. Buffy was fighting a very large, very strong vampire. He picked her up in his arms, and threw her down against a headstone that cracked. She also felt one of her ribs crack, but she kept a tight grip on her stake.

Then he rushed over to her and pounced. He grabbed her again, pulling her toward him, with his mouth open and his fangs extended. With great pain going through all her body, she plunged the wooden stake into his heart, and he vanished into dust.

Then Buffy lay in great pain among the headstones, unable to move for several minutes.

She finally was able to take a deep breath. She grabbed onto a headstone, and pulled herself up groaning, until she stood on her feet. Then she began to make her way across the graveyard, trying not to groan with every step.

"Good evenin' Slayer." A man in the shadows to her left spoke with an English Cockney accent.

She moaned in agonized annoyance, "Not now Spike!"

The white haired vampire, in the black leather jacket chuckled. "Yeah. Too bad you don't want me around any longer love. If you did, I'd have given you a hand with that bloke. Unfortunately, you don't want anything from me any longer, and that's just what I'm giving you."

"I didn't need you now Spike." She panted, "He's dust, isn't he?"

"Lucky for you," he said, "he was the last one. If another shows up now, when you're in this condition, Buffy the Vampire Slayer dies tonight, and a new Slayer'll be called. 'The Slayer is dead. Long live the Slayer.'"

"Leave me alone Spike!"

She turned away from him, and began limping, making sounds of pain with every step, as she headed toward the Cemetery's entrance.

He shouted, "Why won't you sleep with me any more?"

She didn't look back, "Because I don't love you!"

"Like hell!"

Spike rushed up behind Buffy, grabbed her and spun her around, causing her to cry out in agony.

"I'll make you love me!" He shouted, "I'll make you a vampire! Then you'll love me for sure!"

Spike put his strong arms around the weakened Slayer. He pulled her up against him, and put his cold mouth and sharp fangs against her neck. She felt both sharp fangs plunge all the way into her throat.

She screamed.

It's happening! She thought. It's happening tonight! I'm being killed by Spike! I'm the third Slayer he's killed!

I'm being killed by the man I...The man I...

Then she whispered, "I love you Spike."


	2. Chapter 2

2

About an hour after sunset, the front door of the Summers' house opened. 16 year old Dawn Summers stepped through the doorway carrying her books, turned on the light and shut the door.

The Sunnydale High School sophomore called out, "Buffy! Are you home?"

There was no answer.

She hadn't thought anyone would answer. All the lights in the house were off.

Buffy hadn't turned any lights on or off in the past three nights. Her bed hadn't been slept in, in the past three nights either. In all that time, no one had seen or heard anything from Dawn's big sister.

Back at the Magic Box, Anya had spoken matter of factly, as she always did.

"We all might as well face it. We've always known this was gonna happen, sooner or later."

Dawn had shuddered. "Please don't say it Anya!"

The shop's proprietor, who appeared to be in her early 20's, ignored her.

"Buffy's dead!"

Dawn had shuddered; so had Willow and Tara.

"She finally met the vampire who got lucky! One Slayer dies, and the next Slayer is called. The Slayer is dead. Long live the Slayer."

"No." Dawn had insisted. "We don't know that for sure!"

Willow had then spoken, "Maybe we should call Giles. He's her Watcher. If anyone's heard anything, it's sure to be him."

"Go ahead." Anya told her, "Call England. Tell Giles to wake up the Watchers' Council. Tell them that the time has come for them to bring the next Slayer out of the bullpen. Have her step to the mound, and start pitching.'

"No!" Dawn had shouted. "I don't want to hear this!"

She'd jumped up and ran to the door, "I don't want to hear any of this!"

Now at home, Dawn was alone. The full figured girl with the long brown hair, wearing a blue skirt and yellow blouse, realized just how silent everything was. She usually felt good, on those rare occasions when no one else was around, and she could totally relax. This evening however, the solitary silence was not comforting. In the silence she couldn't stop thinking about Anya's insistence, that her sister had been killed.

No! Buffy's not dead!

No! She thought, If she'd been killed by a vampire, we'd have all heard about it by now. Every undead being here on the Hellmouth would be celebrating. All the demons would have been partying, and as the Slayer's sister, I'd have been one of their party snacks by now.

She decided to turn on the TV, to put her mind to anything else, so she wouldn't have to deal with the thought that her sister might be dead.

Dawn stepped into the living room, and switched on the lamp, on the table beside the sofa, that stood with its back to the picture window, which faced out toward Robello Drive.

She put her books down on the coffee table, and reached for the TV's remote control, when the doorbell rang.

Dawn went back to the door, looked through the tiny triangular window, and saw her sister standing on the porch.

Through the shut door, the 22 year old woman's voice sounded muffled. "Dawn! I've lost my keys! You'll have to let me in!"

Dawn immediately yanked the door open, "Sure Buffy!" She sighed with relief. "Come on in!"

Buffy stepped through they doorway, and went into the living room.

Dawn shut the door and spoke, "It's good to see you're okay. Now where the hell've you been, and..."

Buffy had turned to face her, with bloodshot eyes. Her blonde hair was uncombed, wildly matted, and heavily stained with dried blood. She wore the same dark green jacket and Levis that she'd had on, the last time Dawn had seen her. They were now badly wrinkled and torn, and grimy with dried blood. Her skin was unhealthily pale.

"Buffy!" Dawn was horrified. "What did happen?"

She spoke hesitantly. "What happened?"

"I've never seen you look like this before, after a fight. You usually knock off a half dozen demons, in less than a minute. Then you walk away without a scratch; not one wrinkle in your clothes, and not one hair out of place."

"This time it was different." Buffy's voice was hoarse. "Things have changed."

Dawn shuddered for a moment. Then she asked, "Changed in what way?"

Buffy continued to speak hesitantly. "I've...been...with...I've been with...with Spike."

"Spike? In his crypt?" Dawn asked, "Has he been looking after you, while you're in this condition? He shouldn't have been doing that all on his own. He should have called us. We'd have got you to the hospital."

Buffy shook her head. "No hospital has any cure for this, little sister."

Buffy opened her mouth, displaying a new pair of very long, sharp fangs.

Dawn shrieked. She put her hands to her mouth.

Then she said, "Buffy! You're a vampire!"

"Dawn." Buffy took a step toward her, and began to reach out.

"No!" The horrified girl squealed, "Stay away from me!"

Then she turned around and ran up the steps.

"Dawn!" Buffy called out, "I'm not gonna hurt you! You're still my sister, and I love you! So I'm never gonna hurt you, or any of our friends!"

She heard the door to Dawn's room slam shut, and loudly lock.

"And I'm not gonna let any demons hurt any of you either!"

Inside her room, Dawn took out her cell phone and dialed the number of the Magic Box.

She waited until someone answered.

Then she spoke in a whisper, "Anya. This is Dawn. Listen. I'm at home, and Buffy's just walked back into the house. No. You were right. She's no longer alive."

Through the shut door, Dawn heard Buffy speaking to someone downstairs. Then she heard Xander's voice.

No. Not Xander!

Dawn went to the door, unlocked it, stepped out into the hallway, and went to the top of the stairs. She saw Xander Harris downstairs, standing in the foyer. The 22 year old construction foreman was speaking with Buffy, who stood between him and the steps.

Dawn shouted, "Xander! Got out of here now! Buffy's a vampire!"

He called out, without taking his eyes off Buffy.

"I see that Dawnster! I'm backing away slowly."

"You don't have to Xander." Buffy told him, "I won't hurt you. I won't hurt Dawn, or Anya, or Willow or Tara."

"You say that now," he told her, "but it's only a matter of time 'til you get hungry."

"That won't be for a long time. You're all safe from me tonight. I've already eaten."

Dawn called out from the top of the steps. "Anybody we know?"

"No. I haven't killed anyone human."

Xander relaxed slightly.

Then she added, "Yet."

He trembled, and Dawn gasped.

Buffy said, "All I've had to eat, since I've been this way, is pigs' blood, and dog blood."

Xander asked, "Dog?"

She nodded, "About a half hour ago. Two pit bulls and a rotweiller."

Now Xander asked, "So what happened? You finally met the vampire who got lucky?"

"Best night of his unlife." She looked back up the steps at Dawn. "I was dead in less than a minute! The pain didn't last even that long!"

Dawn called back down, "But why did he vamp you? A Slayer who's also a vampire, would be even more dangerous."

Xander called up to her, "I guess he didn't know who he was killing! He didn't realize how lucky he was!"

"He knew who I was." Buffy told them, "That's why he brought me back."

Xander repeated, "He knew?"

Dawn called out, "Spike?"

Buffy turned to face her sister. "That's right Dawn! He's going to be moving in here with us!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

The Magic Box shop had just closed for the night. Anya the proprietress appeared to be in her early 20s. She stood behind the counter checking the day's receipts.

Willow and Tara were seated in the rear of the shop, with the usual books of spells and magic, they'd piled atop the large round table that had been featured in the unintended porno televising, of Spike's and Anya's "indiscretion".

Willow said, "I don't know if 'indiscretion', is the right word."

Tara smirked, "How about 'forbidden love'?"

Like Tara and Buffy, the red haired Willow, was 22 years old. She asked, "Just what do you call what you were doing with Spike, Anya?"

"Fucking!" The woman behind the counter spoke sharply. "It's called 'fucking'! Love had nothing to do with it! Spike and I were caught fucking each other, by our 'significant others', who watched it all on a closed circuit TV screening, that the Nerdy Three had hidden!"

"Oh." Tara said, "I see. What you were doing was getting caught."

Anya shouted, "I know what I was doing! What I don't know is what you two are up to; other than making snide remarks!"

Willow shrugged and sighed. Then she shook her head. "Neither do we Anya. It's that phone call from Dawn."

Tara added, "Buffy's a vampire now. We have no idea how to handle this."

"Of course you do." Anya told them, "We know what it is. It's nothing that all of us haven't done before."

Willow pantomimed. "You mean drive a sharp wooden stake through her heart?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah!" Willow told her, "I have a problem. Buffy's my best friend in all the world. You don't expect me to kill her just like that, do you?"

"I would."

"Well you're still a vengeance demon at heart Anya. The rest of us are real human beings. None of us are just pretending to be one, like you're doing."

"Besides," Tara added, "I'm sure that Buffy hasn't lost any of her powers. If we did try to kill her, we're the one's who would end up dead; all three of us in less than a minute."

Willow added, "And then she'd make us into vampires."

"So what's the problem?" Anya said, "I was a demon for 1100 years. I wouldn't mind getting some demonic power back; and both of you are witches. Wouldn't you both like to add the extra power boost that being a vampire could give you?"

Willow and Tara looked at each other uneasily.

Tara said, "But. We've always used our powers for good. Not evil."

"Face it girls!" Anya told them, "Buffy was killed! Now she's a vampire! The Bad Guys have won!"

"For now." Willow said, "That doesn't mean we have to surrender, does it?"

"Frankly ladies," Anya said, "I'd rather be on the winning side; so beginning tonight, this neck is made for biting."

"Wait a minute!" Tara said, "Let's not all go off the deep end. Let's call Giles. He'll tell the Council, and they'll send in the next Slayer."

"We can't send for the next Slayer!" Willow insisted. "We'd be betraying Buffy!"

"Then what do we do?" Tara asked, "Wait around for Buffy to kill us all off one by one; then come back as the next vampire gang?"

"If we do," Anya said, "we'll be running this town. Sunnydale'll be ours."

Now Willow hesitated. "Hmmm." She smiled, with a dreamy look on her face. "Might not be all that bad."

" Willow!" Tara said, "I hope you're just joking!"

Willow shook herself. "Yeah. Right. Before we make any kind of decisions, let's talk things over with everybody we know, who's involved with the Slayer. First of all, I think we should discuss things with Buffy herself."

"Discuss things?"

"Relax Tara. I meant over the phone. She can't bite us over the phone."

At moment the phone on the counter rang. Tara yelped. Then she laughed at her reaction.

Anya picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Magic Box. Good-evening, we're closed for the..." Anya hesitated. Then she spoke in a peeved tone, "What the hell do you want Xander?"

She announced to Willow and Tara, "It's Xander! He's at Buffy's house!"

The other two jumped up from the table, and hurried over beside Anya.

The former vengeance demon asked, "How's Dawn?" She told Willow and Tara, "Dawn's still alive, but unfortunately so is Xander."

Anya asked, again sounding peeved, "So why the hell hasn't she killed you who deserve it, oh ex-fiancé of mine?

"Right. We'll be there right away."

Anya hung up.

She told the other two, "Xander's holding a cross. Dawn went back into her room, and brought out a cross of her own. He wants us to hurry over there now."

"A cross?" Tara said, "Right. That'll be all we'll need to keep ourselves safe from Buffy. We won't have to try to kill her. I can't believe we forgot about crosses."

Willow told her, "You're also forgetting that our powers as witches, can't work in the presence of the cross, either."

Tara asked, "But they'll still keep us safe from Buffy, won't they?"

"They will, as long as we don't try to perform any magic, cast spells or do anything wiccan in her presence. Then the crosses can't protect us."

Anya shouted, "Will you two forget about being witches! Just grab a couple of crosses, and let's get going! I don't want Buffy killing Xander, before I get there on time to watch!"

Within 15 minutes, Anya had turned off the lights, shut down the Magic Box, driven with Willow and Tara away from downtown Sunnydale, and arrived at the Summers' house on Rubello Drive. They got out of the car and rushed to the front porch.

Dawn opened the door for them. The three went inside, and found Xander in the living room, seated on an easy chair, looking very uneasy.

Dawn shut the door and said, "Buffy's been washing up."

Now Buffy descended the stairway, dressed in a white bathrobe, and slippers, with a towel rapped around her wet hair.

Willow, Tara and Anya all raised crosses. Buffy made a face and looked away from them.

She spoke with annoyance. "Will you put those things away already? I'm not gonna hurt any of you, no matter how hungry I get."

Anya sounded disappointed, "You mean not even Xander?"

"Sorry Anya. Not even Xander."

Xander's ex-fiancée sighed with frustration. She lowered the cross she was holding; so did Willow and Tara.

Now Buffy was able to look at them. She stood on the third step above the floor, where she could also see Dawn, who was now in the living room, standing beside Xander.

"Good. You're all here." She told them, "Now I can use your help. I'll need all of you to assist me."

"Sure Buff." Willow sounded relieved. "Whatever it is, just name it."

"Good." Buffy the Vampire Slayer said, "I'll need all of you, to help Spike move his stuff in here."


	4. Chapter 4

4

At seven o'clock the next morning, Dawn was ready for school. She came down the steps, and carried her books into the kitchen of the Summers' house. The kitchen was filled with the aroma of eggs, bacon, fried potatoes and onions, toast, coffee and orange juice. Buffy stood beside the stove. Only one place setting had been put on the table.

Dawn stood in the kitchen doorway trembling.

Buffy told her, "Don't stand there dawdling Dawn. You don't want your breakfast to get cold, and you don't want to be late for school either."

"Does it matter?" The girl spoke bitterly. "I'm not gonna live to get promoted to the 11th grade anyway."

Buffy tried to speak in a comforting tone, "Please don't say that."

"Buffy." Dawn said, "Let's just get it over with now."

"What do you mean Dawn?"

"You know what I mean!" The girl said sharply. "Kill me! Kill me now! Get it over with! I know it's gonna happen sooner or later, so let it be now."

"Dawn I don't want to kill you. Not now or ever."

"But you will, once you get hungry enough; so go ahead. Make me a vampire." She chuckled nervously. "We ought to make a terrific team of vampire sisters."

"I'm sure we would girl," Buffy said, "but that's no excuse for missing school."

"Does that mean you're not gonna kill me, 'til the end of my sophomore year?"

"It means I'm not gonna kill you ever!" Now Buffy spoke sharply. "So stop dawdling, sit down, eat your breakfast, and don't be late for school!"

Dawn quickly sat down. She had no trouble downing everything on her plate.

Then Spike stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Mornin' everyone." He spoke cheerily. "How you doin' little bint?"

Dawn jumped up from the table, grabbing her books. She stamped toward the doorway.

He asked, "Trouble niblet?"

"Don't call me that!" She screamed, "Don't ever call me that again!"

Then Dawn shoved Spike aside, and rushed out the front door.

"That's another advantage to being a vampire." Buffy said. "No trouble getting my little sister off to School."

"On the other hand," Spike said, "Dawn was right in one way. There's no guarantee that she will live 'til the end of the School year, or even the end of this week. There's no guarantee that you won't kill her, or all your friends, or a lot of people in this Town."

Buffy said, "As long as I can have all the pigs' blood I need, that shouldn't be a problem."

"There's no guarantee," Spike told her, "that there won't be an interruption in the supply. Then there's also the problem of temptation."

"Unfortunately." Buffy nodded. "I never realized until last night, what an appetizing neck Xander has. Dawn's neck is also very appetizing; so are Willow's, Tara's and Anya's."

"Believe me." He said, "I know. Not killing any of them, or all of them, is gonna be a real problem for you, now that you're a carnivorous predator."

"That's right." She extended her fangs. "Spike. I've just gotta kill somebody!"

"May I make a suggestion, as to who?"

"Please do."

"What about those blokes, who planted that mini-camera in the Magic Box, and caught me and Anya in the act, for all of you buggers to see?"

"Warren, Jonathan and Andrew?"

"The Nerdly Trio themselves."

"I like the idea." Buffy smiled, with her fangs still extended. "Especially Warren. He's the one who killed Trina. He certainly deserves it. As for the other two..."

"You're not gonna kill them?"

"I'm not sure about them, but I'm sure about Warren. Warren stays dead permanently."

Spike went over to the refrigerator.

He said, "Let's see what there is for breakfast."

He opened the door.

"No blood; not pig or human."

Buffy said, "I'll pick some up at the butcher shop later." She hesitated. "No. That's one of the disadvantages to being a vampire. I can't go out shopping in the daytime."

Spike shut the refrigerator door, and sat at the table.

"How hungry are you?" he asked.

"I'm not. Are you?"

"I can hold out 'til the sun goes down."

"Good." She said, "Then you can pick up a few gallons at the butcher shop, while I go patrolling tonight."

Spike asked, "Are you still gonna go patrolling, to slay vampires, when you're one now yourself?"

Buffy sighed, "I have no idea what I'm gonna do about being a Slayer-Vampire; but that's not who I'm patrolling for tonight."

He asked, "You mean to Nerdly Trio, who are entirely human, though of the unbelievably pathetic variety?"

"I have to put a stop to Warren's, Jonathan's and Andrew's crime spree."

Spike spoke hopefully, "And put an end to them too?"

Buffy smiled while her fangs remained suspended, "Well what's the point of me being a vampire, if I don't get to kill somebody?"


	5. Chapter 5

5

The "WILD RIVER ADVENTURE" Amusement Park, had shut down for the night. A banner reading "Opening Weekend!" hung above the large stone archway. Two men stood beside an armored truck just outside the entrance. One wore a security uniform, the other a dark suit. They checked out the information on a clipboard, and then the security guard put two bags into the back of the truck. A second guard came around from the other side of the vehicle.

The First Guard said, "All right, that's the last one."

He took the clipboard from the guy in the suit, and signed the invoice, while the Second Guard closed the truck.

The first Guard said, "Quite a haul, huh?"

He gave the clipboard back to the guy in the suit, who said,

"Always the biggest gate of the year."

"Yeah."

The guy said to the Guard, in a not entirely joking tone, "Don't lose any."

"Yeah."

The guy took the clipboard and walked away from the armored truck.

Both Guards got into the vehicle's front seat. Guard number Two got behind the wheel as Guard Number One climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door.

The one at the wheel asked, "Wanna grab a bite after?"

The other Guard nodded. "I think Ruby's is still open."

The driver put his foot on the gas pedal, the motor revved up, but nothing else happened.

Outside the vehicle, the demonically empowered Warren Mears stood at the back of the truck, lifting the right rear corner of the vehicle off the ground. The right rear wheel, spun uselessly in the air.

Inside the cab, the powerless driver said, "What the hell?"

The spinning right rear wheel was raised even higher.

Warren's accomplices, Andrew and Jonathan, both stood nearby, hidden in the darkness, wearing black turtlenecks with black zipper jackets over them. Warren was dressed the same.

Inside the cab, the guards slid toward the left side of the truck as Warren tilted it further.

The First Guard said, "There's something back there!"

Warren continued lifting the vehicle.

In the darkness, Andrew told Jonathan, "Man, I can't wait to get my hands on his orbs."

Warren shoved the truck over onto its side.

Jonathan sneered sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be giving 'em up any second now."

The truck was lying on its side. No sounds came from inside the cab. Warren stood up, walked over, gripped the rear door, and ripped it off the truck.

From above him, he heard a woman call out. "Hey!"

He looked up, and saw Buffy Summers, standing on top of the overturned truck.

She asked, "Is this your bank?"

Warren stared up at her.

"'Cause if not, there's gonna be a fee for that."

She started to leap down at Warren. He puts up his arms, and caught her as she fell toward him. Then he threw her backward over his head. She landed on the ground several yards away, and got up again.

Warren strode toward her, speaking a condescending tone.

"I was wondering when Super Bitch would show up."

Buffy stood poised for battle. "You really got a problem with strong women, don't you?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

He swung his fists at her. Buffy ducked his first swing; the second caught her in the face. Warren blocked her punch, held her arm and hit her with his other hand. They exchanged a few blows and Buffy went down.

"You seem a little off." He asked her, "This a bad day?"

Buffy got up. "It's getting better."

She landed several strong kicks against him in a row. She grabbed Warren, flipped over him, and kicked him from behind. He went down and immediately rolled back to his feet.

Buffy grabbed the large metal door that Warren had ripped off the truck, and hit him with it, knocking him away, far from the truck. He stumbled into the stone gate, hard. Bits of plaster dust fell on his head.

He shouted, "That all you got?"

He looked up a moment too late as the stone gate collapsed. A pile of stones and rubble fell right on Warren's head, engulfing him.

Over in the darkness, Andrew screamed "No!"

Jonathan stared in dismay. Buffy looked over at them. She began to approach the two.

"There are two ways this can end." She told them, "And right now? I'm thinking they're both gonna hurt. "

"No!" Jonathan shouted. "Buffy! You've got fangs! You're a vampire!"

"That's right." She grinned at them, "As I was saying, I'm thinking they're both gonna hurt."

Andrew started to smile. "I'm thinking you're right, but the pain'll be yours."

Buffy turned around to see Warren emerging from the rubble.

He shouted, "What's the matter baby? You never fight a real man before?"

He rushed up to her, and now saw her fangs.

"Those aren't gonna help!"

He landed two strong punches on Buffy, one against her fangs. She ducked the third punch and kicked him. He blocked her swing, and landed several more punches. Buffy grabbed his hand and twisted it around, holding Warren's arm behind him and kicking him in the stomach. She ducked another punch and kicked him. He fell against the overturned armored truck.

Buffy watched as Warren pulls himself upright again; this time keeping her fangs retracted.

"Wow." He said, "That almost hurt, kitten."

Buffy kicked him and punched him several times, with little effect. Warren grabbed her and slammed her down on her arm. Buffy made an expression of pain. Warren kicked her backward, and grabbed her again.

She heard Andrew call out, "Kill her! Kill her!"

Warren continued beating on Buffy. He got her legs out from under her and she went down.

He asked, "You know who I am? Huh, Slayer?"

She got up saying, "You're a murderer."

"Well, that too, but more to the point-"

Buffy swung at him. He blocked the punch and backhanded her.

"I'm the guy that beat you."

Again she swung. Again he blocked and hit her. Buffy reeled backward, looking shocked.

"And it's not the muscles, baby."

He kicked her backward.

"It's the brains."

"I'll remember that when I knock 'em clean out of your- "

Jonathan leaped onto Buffy from behind, grabbing her around the neck.

Buffy grunted and stumbled forward, trying to pry him off.

Warren was amused. "Whoa! Sparky, I didn't think you had it in you."

As Jonathan and Buffy struggled, he muttered into her ear through gritted teeth. "The orbs! Smash his orbs."

Buffy threw him off. He landed on the ground and rolled away as Warren attacked again. Buffy blocked a couple of punches, but then Warren landed one that sent her falling against a park bench. The bench broke into pieces. Warren strode over, where Buffy was still lying in the wreckage of the bench.

He told her, "Say good night, bitch."

Warren pulled his fist back for a final punch. This pulled his jacket back, revealing the pouch on his belt, containing a pair of crystal orbs. Buffy saw them. Before Warren could move, she lunged forward, grabbed the pouch, and slammed it against the ground. Blue light flashed, suffusing Warren, then leaving him and shooting toward the smashed orbs.

Warren looked dazed.

Buffy stood up, again displaying her fangs, and said, "Good night, bitch. "

She did a spin-kick that sent Warren flying back and tumbling to the ground near Jonathan and Andrew, who stood beneath a roof's overhang. He climbed slowly to his feet, looking scared.

Buffy moved toward the cowering three, with her fangs now fully displayed.

She said, "You're nothing but a sad little boy, Warren. But it's time you grow up, and pay for what you've done."

Warren was panting. "Get away from me!"

He pulled off his jacket, revealing an apparatus strapped to his body, including a pair of silvery tanks on his back.

He told Buffy, "I swear to god I'm gonna take you down. You piece of..."

Buffy stared in disbelief as Warren pulled a switch and the jet-pack activated, lifting him straight up into the air.

She sighed, almost whining, "Oh, come on!"

Her gaze followed Warren, shooting up into the sky. He then quickly disappeared from view.

Jonathan watched Warren's escape, shocked. Andrew stared calmly at Buffy.

He said, "Well played, Slayer!"

Andrew pulled off his jacket, revealing an identical jet-pack. Buffy couldn't believe it.

Neither could Jonathan who whined, "Why didn't I get one of those?!"

Andrew ignored him. He spoke to Buffy. "This round to you, but the game is far from over."

Andrew activated his jet-pack and lifted off as Buffy and Jonathan stared. His head slammed hard, against the roof's overhang, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Jonathan stared apprehensively at Buffy, as she approached him with her fangs extended, while licking her lips.

They heard the sound of police sirens.

"Like I said Jonathan," she told him, "there are two ways for this to end."

"Him!" Jonathan pointed his trembling finger at the unconscious Andrew. "Bite him. He's the one who was shouting 'Kill her'. I'm the one who told you to smash Warren's orbs."


	6. Chapter 6

6

The sun had just set. Buffy was in the backyard of the Summers' house, using a stick to poke at the bushes and weeds. Xander came up behind her, feeling awkward.

"No more beautiful sunny days for you from now on, are there?"

Buffy turned to see him. She sighed, "I'm afraid not."

He said, "Time for the Spring Poking already?"

"Just making sure there are no more Evil Trio cameras. Or Evil Uno."

"The sinister yet addictive card game?"

"Warren." Buffy nodded. "Jonathan got clinked, Andrew got dead, and is now on his way to becoming undead, but ...Warren pulled a Rocket Man."

"You'll find him. He won't be much good without his friends."

Buffy said softly, "No, he won't."

They both moved to a wooden bench, where they sat side-by-side. Xander fidgeted uncomfortably, and then he took a deep breath.

He asked, "How did we get here?"

"Scenic route. Long drive."

"The past few weeks..."

She said, "I know."

"I thought I hit bottom," Xander told her, "but ... it hurt, that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Spike. He paused, then said softly, "It hurt."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Maybe you would have," he told her, "if I hadn't given you so many reasons to think I'd be an ass about it."

"Guess we've all done a lot of things lately we're not proud of."

"I think I've got you beat."

She said, "Wanna compare"  
"Not so much."

They smiled tentatively at each other.

He said, "I don't know what I'd do ... without you and Will."

Her voice was teary. "Let's not find out."

Xander nodded. Buffy reached out to hug him. He recoiled backward.

She said, "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do Buffy. I also know that you're now a vampire, so loving hugs are just not gonna be happening from now on either."

Buffy sighed and nodded.

Xander spotted something over Buffy's shoulder and his eyes widened in alarm.

He shouted, "Buffy!"

Buffy turned and saw a very angry Warren striding toward them, fast, through the backyard. He still wore the all-black outfit he'd had on the night before. Buffy and Xander jumped up. They turned to face him.

The defeated Armored Car Robber shouted, "You think you can just do that to me? You think I'd let you get away with that?"

He laughed wildly. "Think again!"

He raised a pistol and fired wildly at them.

Xander frantically shoved Buffy down. Then he tumbled to the ground.

Warren ran off, firing wildly into the air over his shoulder as he ran.

One wild bullet shattered an upstairs window.

Inside the room, beyond the shattered window, Willow stood by the dresser, smiling at Tara. Suddenly, redness splattered across Willow's white blouse.

She looked surprised at Tara who stood with her back to the window. She also looked surprised. There was a large red spot on Tara's chest, right over her heart.

She frowned. "Your blouse."

Tara fell forward.

The shocked Willow, rushed forward. "Tara?"

Out in the backyard. Buffy got up, brushed herself off and exclaimed,

"Do you believe that? He's angry with me, 'cause I spoiled his Class A felony, and he wanted to get even?"

Then she saw Xander lying on the ground, on his back, staring upward.

She shouted. "Oh god!"

Upstairs in the bedroom. Tara lay on the floor. Willow grabbed her shoulders.

She spoke desperately. "Tara?! Baby?"

Willow rolled Tara over, pulling her onto her lap. Tara lay limp in the arms of Willow who began sobbing.

"Baby, come on! Get up!"

Down in the backyard, Xander had a red spot in almost the same place as Tara's. Buffy knelt over him, holding his shoulders. His eyes closed, and then slowly opened again.

Buffy was also desperate. "Oh god. Xander? Xander!" She shouted, "Xander!"

Buffy pressed her hands against the wound, making more blood well out.

Up in the bedroom. Willow cried harder as Tara continued not responding. Willow rocked back and forth holding Tara in her lap.

"No... no..." Willow began to cry.

In the backyard, Xander lay on the ground staring blankly at the stars, as Buffy continued trying to stop the bleeding.

"There's so much blood!" she said, unable to keep her fangs retracted. "So much blood." Her fangs were fully extended.

Upstairs, Willow looked at Tara's face and the bullet hole in her chest.

Willow the red haired witch, lifted her head and bared her teeth. Her face was wet with tears and her eyes were completely black ... then they went completely red.

Willow continued crying and breathing heavily. Her arms had blood on them, as did her blouse. She gently shook Tara.

Willow cried even louder, making a boo-hooing sound. "Oh god, oh no! Please, please, come on."

She put her hands on the dead girl's face.

"Come on, Tara! Please, come on, baby."

The lighting in the room went dark and blue. Willow looked up. Her eyes were totally black. Dark blue clouds swirled around the ceiling. Lightning flashed inside the room.

Now the red haired witch began an incantation. "By Osiris, I command you, bring her back!"

More lightning flashed inside the upstairs room.

Out in the backyard, Xander lay dead with a bullet in his chest, a pair of deep puncture wounds in his neck, and very little blood left in him.

Buffy stood up, and backed away from Xander. She could do no more for him.

Upstairs in Willow's room, the blue clouds continued to swirl. She continued her invocation.

"Hear me! Keeper of darkness!"

Some of the clouds above her, formed into a huge demon face. It spoke in a deep raspy voice. Lightning flashed around it.

"Witch!" The Demon demanded, "How dare you invoke Osiris in this task!"

She cried, "Please. Please, bring her back!"

He told her firmly, "You may not violate the laws of natural passing."

She pleaded back, "How? How is this natural?"

"It is a human death, by human means."

"But I-"

"You raised one killed by mystical forces. This is not the same. She is taken by natural order. It is done."

"No! There has to be a way!"

His voice shook the entire house. "It is done!"

Willow screamed. "Noooo!"

As she screamed, a shimmering column of energy shot out of her mouth and at the demon. The demon screamed and disappeared in a final flash of lightning.

Out in the backyard, about five minutes later, Buffy spotted Willow coming out the back door, looking blankly at Xander.

Buffy said, "It'll be okay Will. Xander'll be okay. Just give it three days. Then he'll be good as new. No. He'll be better than ever. He'll be the same old Xander, except that he'll be what I've become."

Willow spoke in a dazed voice, "You killed him? You've made him into a vampire?"

"It was the only choice I had. It would've been either a vampire Xander, or no Xander at all."

Then in the dim glow of the back porch light, Buffy saw that she and Willow both had blood all over their blouses.

"Willow! God, are you okay?"

Willow asked quietly, "How did this happen?"

"Warren. He had a gun."

Willow growled, "Warren!"

Buffy told her, "It went down too fast, I couldn't stop him."

Willow wasn't listening any more. She walked away, fast, and went around the corner of the house.

Buffy called out, "Hey!"

She hurried away from the lifeless Xander, and hurried out to the front yard. She saw Willow going along the sidewalk, away from the house.

Buffy stared after her, confused and shaken.

She shouted, "Will!"

The witch continued moving in the direction of downtown Sunnydale. The globes of each street lamp shattered as she walked past them, turning the street darker, as she moved along..


	7. Chapter 7

7

Anya was alone in the Magic Box, preparing to close for the night.

The door slammed open and Willow appeared in the doorway, with a determined look on her face. She stamped inside the shop. Lamps and light fixtures exploded as she walked past them.

Anya stood behind the counter, staring at the wild, grieving witch.

She said, "Willow."

Willow angrily demanded. "Where do you keep the black arts books?"

Anya said, "Something terrible has happened, I know. But you don't have to do-"

Willow ignored her, staring up at the bookshelves in the loft. "I need power."

Anya came out from behind the counter.

"Not with those books. I can't let you. Willow!"

Willow put up a hand. Magic purple bolts of light shot over to Anya and suddenly she couldn't move.

Willow gestured with her head. All the books up on the loft, began flying off the shelves and down onto the table. They landed in a heap, all over the table. The last book landed opened to a middle page.

Anya stared in alarm.

Willow walked over to the table and looked down at the open book, with its pages covered in writing.

She lifted her hands and put them on the open pages. Her hands sank into the book as if becoming part of the manuscript themselves.

The words of the book started to move off the pages and up her arms, curling and scrolling up under her sleeves. The words also came up her chest, and moved up her shoulders to her face. She lifted her head and her eyes were black again. The words moved to the top of her head and into her hair, turning her red hair black.

Willow lifted her hands off the book; its pages were now blank.

Anya stared at Willow's face. Her eyes were completely magic-black and her hair also dark black and moving in a nonexistent wind.

"That's better." She told Anya, "I have to find Warren."

Then Willow was gone from the shop.

Anya tried to move, but she was paralyzed. She tried to think of a spell to release herself, but none of the spells she knew would work, unless she spoke them aloud.

Will I be stuck in here all night, she wondered, and unable to move, until the first customer comes in, in the morning?

She remained that way for about 15 minutes. Then she heard the bell ring as the door opened.

"Anya!" It was Buffy's voice.

Anya still couldn't move.

"Anya what's wrong?"

Then a hand touched her, and Anya was able to move again. It was Spike's hand.

Buffy and Spike were now beside her. Spike was trying to lead Anya toward the table. She was still partly frozen from Willow's spell.

He asked, "You feeling any change? Can you talk?"

Anya pulled away, not looking at him.

She said, "It's wearing off. "

She sat down in a chair beside the table.

"Willow was here earlier." Anya explained. "She put the whammy on me and went straight to the dark arts books. Sucked them dry."

Buffy stood looking at the pile of books on the table. All their pages were blank.

Spike spoke awkwardly. "Look, Anya, something terrible happened."

"I know." She said softly, "Tara."

Now Buffy spoke.

"Listen Anya." The Slayer told her. "I've got more bad news. Brace yourself."

The shopkeeper was distressed. "What is it?"

"It's Xander. Warren came after me with a gun. He fired, and shot Xander instead."

Anya lost her distress, and made a face. "I thought you said it was bad news."

"Forget your feud Anya." Buffy spoke somberly. "Xander, your ex-fiance, is dead."

"Oh!" She whined in disappointment, "And I wasn't there to watch?"

"I tired to save his life, but I couldn't, so I vamped him instead."

"You killed him?" She repeated her disappointed whine. "And I wasn't there to watch?"

"Anya!" Buffy told her, "That's not the main reason we're here."

Spike nodded. "Willow's out for blood, big time. We need to find her before she finds Warren. Is there something you can do, a, a locator spell?"

"I don't need a spell." She spoke a bit reluctantly. "I can feel her."

He said, "You can...?"

"Feel her. Her thirst for vengeance, it's overwhelming."

He asked, "Is that like, left over from your vengeance demon days? You just sense her?"

"No." Anya told them, "Not left over."

Spike and Buffy looked puzzled for a moment.

Then Spike said, "Oh."

"Yeah."

Buffy asked, "When?"

She said sourly. "When do you think?"

Spike said, "Probably sometime after you're wedding day, when Xander left you standing at the altar, in your wedding dress; and before you and I gave our televised performance, on the Porno Network."

"People!" Buffy shouted, "Save the remorse for later!"

"Right." Spike asked, "Anya, if you're a Vengeance Demon again, why didn't you help her?"

"Normally, I'd have to ... but she doesn't want me."

Buffy said, "She wants to do it herself."

Anya nodded. "Yeah."

"Look, Anya," Buffy told her, "we don't have much time. If you know where she is, you can help us."

Anya stood up and sighed. "She's close to him. He's in the woods."

A half hour later, Anya was hurrying along a trail through the woods outside of Sunnydale, with Buffy and Spike following her.

She said, "Now that Xander's gonna be a vampire, I suppose he'll be coming to bite me first. But I don't want to stake him."

Buffy said, "Neither do I Anya." Buffy said, "So don"t fight it girl! Go with the flow!"

"What!"

Spike said, "Let him vamp you. You'll both get along so much better. Just like Buffy and me."

"Right." She said, "I'll be a vengeance demon, who's also a vampire. If we all become vampires, we can be running this town."

"Forget that for now Anya!" Buffy asked her, "What's happening? What do you feel?"

Anya said, "Willow's stronger now. Close."

Spike asked, "What about Warren? Has she-"

"He's still alive. She's not done."

Then Anya pointed left. "Over there."

She led them off to the left. Then they came to a small clearing. Here they saw Warren standing between two trees, to which his outstretched arms and legs were tied with thick vines. His lips were sewn shut, and he was grunting in panic.

Willow stood in front of him, glaring angrily.

She demanded, "I said, can you feel it?"

She waved her hand and the stitches disappeared from his lips.

"Please!" Warren shouted in desperation. "God! I did wrong, I see that now. I need, I need jail! I need ... But you, you don't want this. You're, you're not a bad person. Not like me."

Willow stared at him.

She heard Buffy call out, "Willow!"

Willow looked over. She saw Buffy, Spike and Anya rushing toward her.

Then Warren returned to taunting. "Oh, and when you get caught, you'll lose them too. Your friends." He was panting. "You don't want that. I know you're in pain, but-"

Willow spoke in a tired voice. "Bored now."

She made a casual gesture with one hand. A glow of magic began illuminating her fingers.

At that moment, Anya jumped between her and Warren. The re-empowered Vengeance Demon held a cross between Warren and Willow. The magic glow shot from Willow's fingers toward to the cross, where it stopped dead.

"Anya?" Willow stood there startled. "What'd you do? I was going to flay him."

Buffy and Spike now stood beside Willow. The magic glow had disappeared. Willow's hair had returned to its natural red color, and her eyes were blue again.

Spike repeated, "'Flay'?"

"That's right." The witch snarled, "I was going peel the skin off his body, so he'd now be dangling there, as a display of muscles over a skeleton, like a diagram in a biology textbook; but Anya couldn't mind her own business! Now all my magic's extinguished."

"I would have flayed him for you," the Vengeance Demon told her, "if you'd just come to me in the first place. We'd have been working together. But you decided to go off on your own. Then these two came to me, and I'm doing their bidding instead."

"Anya?" Buffy asked, "What did you do to extinguish her magic?"

"I remembered what she told Tara, that her witchcraft can't work in the presence of the cross; and right now, I'm the only one of us so called 'good-guys', who hasn't lost the ability to hold a cross, without getting burned."

"But I want to kill him!" Willow began to whimper. "I want to make him suffer, for what he did to Tara, and Xander. Two people I love! In one night! I want him to die slow!"

Spike put his arms around the whimpering, powerless witch.

Buffy said, "It's okay Will. You've done enough. You've caught him. He can't get away now. He's going to pay for all the crimes he's done; but he's not taking you with him."

Now Warren spoke. "Thank you Slayer, and Anya, for saving me from this psychopath."

Buffy now turned to face Warren, who remained tied up with the vines. She moved between him and Willow.

"Oh I didn't come here to save you Warren. I came to save Willow from spending the rest of her natural life in prison."

"Where I'm going?" He said, "But at least I'll have my day in Court."

"You might." Buffy told him, "On the other hand, Willow wants you dead, and so do I; but the death penalty's been declared unconstitutional, 'cause it's 'Cruel and unusual punishment'."

""Cruel and unusual'. Just like you Warren."

"What does that mean?" Warren asked, "Is Buffy the Slayer-Vampire gonna kill me?"

"I'm not sure." Buffy told him. "I've already eaten," She extended her fangs. "But I still have room for dessert."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story is only the beginning of a series of Buffy the Slayer-Vampire episodes.

After posting this final chapter, I will be working on an entirely different, non-Buffy story, in the associate website so it may be a while before I return to this series.

MrBillyD


	8. Chapter 8

8

Xander was becoming undead. Anya stood watching him, as he lay beneath the covers, on the bed in her apartment. She hadn't seen him lying there, since before he'd walked out on their wedding, leaving her standing at the altar, in her wedding dress.

Three nights ago, she had taken his cold, lifeless, blood drained corpse away from Buffy's lawn, brought him to her apartment, and placed his body in her bed. Since then she'd been sleeping beside him.

When Buffy had told her that she'd vamped Xander, she'd felt a sense of satisfaction, that she'd finally had her revenge. Then when she saw him lying dead in the Summers' backyard, her feelings changed. She'd felt sad. He was gone. She'd never wanted him gone. She'd wanted him there, so she could torment him for all eternity.

Now her thirst for vengeance was gone. She no longer wanted to torment him. All she wanted was him.

Now it was midday. She had not gone into work. She had not opened the Magic Box today. She'd stayed in her apartment beside Xander's body, and shut the blinds. Now she stood beside him, as his body began to become undead. He was beginning to twitch.

She reached out, and gently put her fingers against his lips. She felt his new fangs behind them. Then with her fingers, she pushed his top lip back, to take a look at Xander's new fangs.

"Wow." She smiled, "They're huge. Ouch!"

She pulled her hand back.

"They're also very sharp."

She again touched his mouth, pushing his upper lip back, cautiously this time.

"Will you look at the size of those daggers!"

She thought, Imagine all those sexy young women, who are gonna be dying on them, squirming and squealing. When they see the size of those impalers, they'll be lining up for his bite.

Wait. Sexy young women? Lining up?

They'll be young and sexy, and so will he; while I grow old and wrinkled. How many of those sexy young chicks will he turn into vampires, who'll be his women on the side, while I grow old and wrinkled?

No problem there. She'd already decided. I won't become old and wrinkled, since I'll be a vampire too!

Xander and I'll be youthful and vibrant together, for the remainder of our existence, without any further aging.

Now Xander opened his eyes. He looked around, and realized that he was lying naked under the covers, in Anya's bed. Then he saw Anya standing beside him naked. He hadn't seen her that way, since before he'd walked out on their wedding, and left her standing at the altar, in her wedding dress.

She smiled, speaking with a sultry voice. "Hi there, bad boy. Welcome back to the Land of the Living, where there's always plenty of sexy young women, for you vampires to eat. I bet you're really hungry."

Then she reached over, and raised the covers.

"Anya." Xander asked, "What are you doing?"

She lay down on the bed beside him, and smiled.

"I'm giving you breakfast in bed sir."

Now she lowered the covers over Xander and herself. He took her in his arms.

"Why Xander," she said, "what big teeth you..._Have_!"

This story is the first part of my "New Buffy World Order" Series.

I have also posted the next story in the Series, which is titled, "But is it Really Art?"

MrBillyD


End file.
